Katherine "Alara" Shadowpierce
Katherine "Alara" Dragovich-Shadowpierce was a Master Sergeant in the Stormwind City Watch. And now a former Acolyte of the Inquisition within the Clergy of Holy Light. She is from the northern country of Gilneas originally, which is clear from her accent, but she is happy to call Stormwind City her home. Appearance Quote that describes Lara: Other people will call me a rebel, but I just feel like I'm living my life and doing what I want to do. Sometimes people call that rebellion. Alara would be average sized for a human, standing at 5'5". Her voice is quiet through the Gilnean accent. On her right eye, there would be a long scar running from eyebrow to the top lip, making it a wonder how she can see. On her left arm a scar would run the entirety of her forearm. On her right leg a scar would run hamstring to hip on the back. Her white hair would be never in a set style, but it would always be neat, unless she was out in the wilds for a week or so. Her brown eyes giving off a look of kindness and her face having almost a constant grin to it. Her skin would be flawless other than the mentioned scaring. If goggles aren't over her eyes, then they're on her forehead. Recently, her skin has gotten paler due to sticking to shadows more, causing the tan to fade. Burn scars now cover a good portion of her body under her armor. Around her belt would be a shredded part of an Argent Crusade tabard with the name "Heristine Dragovich" embroidered into it. Around her neck is a necklace with a wedding ring looped around the chain. Another necklace would be behind that, a diamond encrusted one with a locket pendant with an emerald in the center and six rubies around it. Her form would be well toned with muscle due to once being a warrior. Her dagger would have dark gems would almost give an overwhelming feel of dread and be shrouded in shadow. Her second dagger would almost like the first, adorned, instead of gems, in shadowy runes however a single gem on the pommel would have some holy light within it. On her back is a single one handed blade would be sheathed, and just as her daggers, it would have dark runes and a single jewel with light radiating from it. Recently though, one of her daggers was replaced by a new dagger, one more like a shattered sword than an actual dagger. On her back is one handed blade that would be emerald encrusted and glowing with holy magics would be sheathed firmly and seemed to be taken good care of. Also on her back would be a crossbow holstered firmly. Shadow Reflection: Her shadow reflection is a worgen of a white pelt and brown eyes. Possibly an older, but worgen version of Alara. It'd be shrouded in shadows and have full armor the same as Alara's as well as two daggers. The reflection would stand at a menacing 7 foot in height. Reference for "Dagger" - http://tinyurl.com/p7cbqpn Reference for Sword - http://tinyurl.com/owvlor2 Background Katherine Shadowpeirce was born in Gilneas prior to the wall, scourge and worgen. Her family were majorly clergy, her father a paladin and her mother a priestess. Her twin sister following suite and becoming a paladin. However, Katherine was more rebellious than her sister. When she was 7, she was forced into training as a priestess, and, for quite a long time, to keep her father off of her rear, she went through with it, however hated it. Her blood pumped for fighting, killing, protecting. Not for healing and prayers. Over the years she continued to stay as a priest, coming over two lovers. Her first boyfriend, who treated her poorly she stayed with for only a few weeks before leaving him when she was 18. A year later, she dated Anna Dralvin, her family's maid who was about her age, nearly 20 years of age for both of them. This lasted for quite some time. However, Katherine's blood still went for fighting, having went through the training to join the Gilnean Guard, only to be dragged out of it by her father. However, due to the year or two of training she went through, she decided, just as more a health thing, to keep her form that she gained. Her father continued to hate her, yell at her and abuse her for being rebellious, and after awhile, she was tired of it. One faithful night however, her father was bit and became a worgen, turning on Katherine and her mother, her sister and Anna, killing them all. Just as she was about to be struck to meet her fate of being a worgen, fate changed. A woman, Heristine Dragovich came in randomly and saved her from the worgen, killing it. On that day, she promised her twin to take the name Alara instead of Katherine. It took a few months after she married Heristine, and has been with her now a number of years. Even past all the insanity that happens from her engineering. Personality As for personality, Lara is a sweethearted girl, however don't take the sweetheartedness for weakness, because she'll kill you as soon as look at you should she be attacked. She has a short fuse at points and is not to be trifled with when angered. Over all, she's fiercly independent and strong willed but also has a heart of gold. And word to the wise would be never to harm those she cares for. Skills Her skills range from swordplay to engineering. Her skill with daggers is impressive, but she is easily exhausted when in long fights. Poisons she only is good at crafting, not curing. Her fighting is heavily in terms of short quick bursts and using some shadow magics to empower her strikes. Romance and Relations Alara only married Heristine, and has been with her for a number of years. To friends, she easily will gladly make new ones, but trust is hard for her to give. Anyone she's known long enough, she sees as family, given her lack of since the worgen. Category:Characters Category:Stormwind City Watch Category:Worgen Category:Gilnean Category:Rogues Category:Clergy of the Holy Light